Copy Ninja Legends
by Spiffacles
Summary: Itachi was meticulous. He was the type to plan every last detail, but even he could not have planned for what happened this night.Powerful!Naruto NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I probably don't own Naruto, but I could also have amnesia.

Naruto patted his now full stomach. Old man Hokage had just treated him to nearly ten bowls of ramen for a job well done in his academy classes. He had placed third overall and might have even placed first if only he had some of the help available to others for himself. _Maybe I could ask old man Hokage about some extra help or something. He might even teach me himself before offering me his job! Hahaha, soon everyone will have to accept me! Yosh!_

"Naruto-kun," the old man whispered gently, "if you don't mind, I would like to make a quick stop into the Uchiha district." He turned off into a small path that gradually got wider as it went and then slowed just enough to give his walking partner a moment to catch up.

Once Naruto had managed to make up the ground between himself and the elderly shinobi, both made for the Uchiha district. When they set foot just immediately into the grounds, both the aspiring shinobi and legendary nin heard a distant scream about one hundred paces away.

Not waiting for Naruto, Sarutobi – the legendary God of Shinobi- ran off towards the sounds of clashing metal and howling shrieks. _Hopefully Naruto has enough sense to stay back. I just hope this isn't anything too dangerous._

Unfortunately for the elderly shinobi, Naruto did _not_ in fact, have enough sense to stay put. "Damned old man, running off without me! What if he needs backup? What if he left me behind because he knew it would be something fun?" bellowed the young boy.

Naruto set off at a dead sprint in the direction of the racket, silently thanking the gods for his nearly limitless energy; he would need it if things were as bad as they sounded. Pumping his legs for all they were worth, he could only hope that he didn't miss out on his shot to show what he was made of. _Old man better appreciate the things I end up having to deal with, just to help him._

* * *

The vision of what fell before him when he arrived left him in a state of shocked silence; there had only been two times when he had been more horrified in his career. The first had been eight years ago when the giant monster fox ripped his shinobi apart and the second had been when he discovered Orochimaru's vile experiments; that had certainly turned his stomach. But this, this might have even been worse. Orochimaru had never killed his own family. 

Itachi – the former pride of the Uchiha clan – was running the blade of his ninjato through his mother when he caught the presence of the one man who could possibly challenge him in Konoha._ It seems as though my father and a few others will have to be spared for the time being._ He ripped the blade out with a meaty thunk and fixed his gaze on Konoha's Hokage. "It seems that I will be unavailable to bid my brother farewell," he smirked, "would you let him know that I am responsible for this."

There was a detached light in the young prodigy's eyes that set a cold, hard fury in the pit of the much older genius's stomache. To do _this_. Unthinkable. He would not allow this punk to get away with such an atrocity; he could not fail Konoha again. _This time I WILL bring justice. I WILL be the flame burns those who would oppose it. _

In the most composed voice he could muster, he ground out, "Uchiha Itachi, you are charged with high treason and genocide. For your crimes, there can be only one penance: Death! Prepare yourself!" He flew threw hand seals as rapidly as he ever remembered and prepared to launch a volley of molten projectiles upon the Uchiha prodigy, until he noticed the small blur racing towards his target. _Fool boy! Run!_

* * *

Naruto had never run faster in the entire span of his years. At first he ran because he truly believed he could protect his Hokage, but after tripping on a pile of blood soaked bodies, he ran so that his Hokage could protect him. _This can't be happening! There's no way, who would do this? Is this what it really means to be Hokage? Am I such a coward?_

He had fought back tears as quickly as they formed; it had quickly become a losing battle. If he could only find the old man, then everything would be alright, and he could forget everything he saw tonight. The buildings flashed past him in a blur. He didn't want to see anything more than he had to anyway.

Just when he thought that his endless stamina wasn't so endless anymore, he heard something. It rang clear through the silence of the night, and it was instantly recognizable. He had finally made it, now he was safe. _Finally!_

Standing in the middle of a cluster of buildings was the old man that the academy student had desperately searched for. He could only just make out what the old man was saying. "For your crimes, there can be only one penance: Death! Prepare yourself!"

He watched in rapt fascination as Sarutobi ran through a series of hand seals and then started in the direction of a young man. Naruto quickly caught on that the young boy covered in blood must be the bad guy; he didn't look very dangerous.

"Brother! What happened? What's going?" shrieked a young boy dashing towards Sarutobi's opponent. Naruto recognized him as Uchiha Sasuke, one of the two people who managed to score higher than him in their classes. He was running straight towards the killer! Naruto knew that he had to do something or his class mate would be in serious trouble. _I guess I'll finally get to show what I'm made of…if only I could avoid this._

* * *

Itachi had been worried; even he wasn't guaranteed a win against someone like the Third Hokage. He would need to use a desperation move if he was to have any chance to escape. 

"Brother! What happened? What's going on?" came a high pitched yelp that heading in his direction. _It looks like Sasuke might not be such a disappointment after all,_ he mused.

He held his stance in case his opponent decided to exploit his momentary lapse in concentration, so long as Sasuke made it to him unhindered he would get out. Unfortunately, things would not end so neatly; just in front Sasuke, a shock of yellow hair appeared. _Damn. _

"Sasuke, listen to me! This guy is dangerous, run away!" Naruto shouted.

Itachi couldn't risk having Sasuke get away, he needed to act fast. He brought up his ninjato as quickly as he could and slashed it across Naruto's left eye. _I can't kill him, but I need him out of the picture._

Naruto howled and fell out of the way. Sasuke was frozen in shock, he couldn't process that his brother had just killed one of his classmates and possibly his entire family. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could. He screamed, "Brother! Why? Why did you kill them all? Answer me! Brother!"

* * *

Pain. Unbearable pain. Nothing else existed but pain. Naruto could feel the world slipping away from his grasp. _I suppose this is what it means to be Hokage. To die for others, I hope Sasuke is okay._

The world in front of him vanished into an onyx blanket. He realized that he was no longer in pain, and it dawned on him that he was dead. He laughed ruefully," This sucks. You'd think there'd be something when you die. Anything would be better, anything."

An unearthly growl rumbled from behind him; the force was enough to knock him over. The formerly aspiring shinobi got up and turned around to find a set of bars that belonged to a cage bigger than he could have ever imagined. Across the middle of the bars was a thin strip of paper that was inked with a single word on it: Seal. Behind the bars and the small strip of paper, he could vaguely see the outline of something much, much bigger than himself. _First that crazy murderer and now this, I didn't think I did anything to deserve a place in Hell._

"**Relax brat, you're not in Hell," **snarled the shadowy behemoth, **"rather, you're in my domain. I am great Fox of Nine Tails, and I am your resident."**

"What the hell do you mean, resident?!?" Naruto got up and pointed angrily at the great beast. Having enough of miserable events he was thrust in the middle of he charged on in a fury, "You can't be the Kyuubi! It's dead! The Fourth Hokage of Konoha killed it eight years ago!"

"**Don't be so sure brat; I'm not _that_ easy to kill. I was sealed into your body eight years ago by the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, and thus, I am your resident," **roared the monstrous fox. **"The reason you are here is because you were inflicted with a mortal wound. I am the only thing that stands between your death and life."**

Naruto could only sit in disbelief. _Sealed in me? That explains a lot, but then, why hasn't the old man said anything? Why haven't I felt it before now? I have so many questions…_ "Hey fox! What do you mean that only you stand between me and death? And, why haven't I felt your presence before?"

"**My chakra is able to stem the bleeding from your injuries and ultimately mend them, but because of the seal I am limited in what I can actively do about it. The seal is a safe guard that keeps me from escaping and it also prevents me from flooding you with my chakra and will only allow my chakra to escape when you are in mortal danger. To put it simply, when you're in danger or feel that you are in danger, the seal will slip just enough to let my chakra escape," **explained the Kyuubi.

Naruto got up and moved closer to gates and in an act of impulsiveness ripped the seal completely off the cage. With tears in his eyes, he wailed, "I don't want to die yet! Do anything that you can to save me! Please!"

The Kyuubi was not easily surprised, but the small child's desperation and subsequent destruction of his chakra seal certainly surprised it. He didn't particularly care for the boy, but he could certainly relate with that willingness to do anything necessary for self preservation. He would help the brat, but only because it would ensure his survival; even though he removed a seal, the kid did not and can not remove the primary seal that held him. But, with this small improvement, his chakra could reach the boy whenever he wanted.

Just because he respected the boy didn't mean he wouldn't have some fun toying with him. Snarling he exploded, **"Petulant child! Don't be reckless, that could've killed us both! I already assured your survival without you doing something to endanger us! Do not be so eager for my help, it will not come free!"** **_That ought to teach the kid some patience._**

"**Luckily, that seal you removed will actually help us. You can now access my chakra at your beck and call, but don't think that means it comes free of consequence. If you try drawing too much of my chakra or too often, it will destroy you! I suppose that I will have to provide aid in the use of my chakra, so you will return to me as soon as you are able. For now, however, rest; you will need it," **the large monster fox bid him fare well and stalked to the inner recesses of his cave.

* * *

_  
Why? I wonder little brother, could you handle the truth? I suppose we'll find out._ Itachi smirked, "Foolish little brother did you hone-.." The murderous prodigy was interrupted mid speech by the twenty inches of metal sticking through his ribs. He hacked up blood and slumped to the ground, no longer able to support his own weight. _Who? Ah, I see._

"Sasuke, go inside. I will come for you and explain everything shortly," Uchiha Fugaku commanded gently. Rather than moving towards his home, Sasuke fainted. Fugaku could only shake his head; his son had been through too much this day. Fugaku himself was sick and could hardly force down the bile rising in his throat. He had just killed his child; the same child that killed his wife and most of his relative.

Clearing his throat, the Third Hokage started, "Fugaku-san, I hate to bother after such a troubling night, but as you can see, Naruto-kun has just been gravely injured protecting Sasuke. He no longer has an eye in his left eye socket, and I am sure that you can understand what I am sug-…"

"Do it," Fugaku's voice trembled, "this man is not my son. See to it that Naruto makes use of his gift from the Uchiha clan; I will see to it that Sasuke makes use of the gift that Naruto has given to him, he will live live." Fugaku started towards the prone form of his now sole son, but stopped halfway. "I cannot care for him, but perhaps I can instruct him on how to use it, if there is no one else. Also, I would like to personally thank him for saving my son…." With that, he scooped up Sasuke and walked off in search of survivors.

_It seems that Konoha will have another Copy Ninja soon; perhaps Kakashi would be up for mentoring Naruto-kun._ Sarutobi stood up with a sigh and sent a messenger bird to the nearest ANBU squads and medic-nin. He quickly plucked Itachi's left eye from its socket before Itachi finally passed over and started the implant procedure himself…

"Naruto, even though Itachi was a criminal, I hope that you are able to use his power to protect those you love….grow strong Naruto-kun, Konoha will need you," chuckled the old man in spite of himself.

* * *

Woah. Chapter 1 complete! A new copy ninja is born and soon starts his legendary journey! I will update with chapter 2 tonight, if the response is positive. To answer the big question that I am sure everyone wants to know: Yes, Naruto does have the Mangekyou Sharingan as he does now have Itachi's eye. I think that this will also likely be a NarutoXTenten fic to start, but will eventually be NarutoXHarem if the response is positive. Let me see some reviews people! 

Sorry about any confusion I might have caused, but this is my first time using and I wanted line breaks for scene changes; when I actually looked at my story today I noticed they were missing. Chapter 2 will be up tonight or early tommorow evening! Thanks for all of the positive reviews thus far!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, but I do pwn the souls of anyone who dare read this fic!

Wow! Nearly thirty reviews on my very first chapter; I'm speechless. Actually, I'm far from speechless, but I am certainly in awe of the response and positive feedback. So long as I continue to receive such positive response, I will definitely work to update in the timeliest manner possible.

* * *

He paced around the small room located just inside the infirmary; he was always anxious when confronting such difficult situations. Although he emitted an authoritative aura to anyone who might recognize him, he was torn apart inside and was still unable to focus upon the task at hand. The maelstrom of events that took place on the previous night had turned his very world on its head. _I hope he wakes up soon. If I am forced to wait much longer I may just be enticed to d__amage something. _

Uchiha Fugaku slowed his pacing the moment that his ears picked up on a small groan that originated from the bedside of the small room's occupant. He rounded on the small body that slowly disheveled its comforter and sheets; he didn't want to frighten the boy, but he wasn't visiting him on a whim either. _Here we go._

After quickly clearing his throat, the patriarch of the Uchiha clan started in with a mellifluous tone," Good morning Naruto-kun. I don't believe we've met until this point, but I am Sasuke-kun's father an—…"

Naruto bolted forward, his spine ramrod straight, at the mention of Uchiha Sasuke; a thousand questions battering his brain. "Sasuke! Is he alright? Did that guy hurt him?!?" shrilled the cyclopean in patient.

_Interesting, his concern was for Sasuke, even above himself; what a selfless kid! _Fugaku's lips turned up slightly at the corner and he wasn't above admitting that he was impressed with the boy's benevolence. He couldn't fathom anyone deserving respect more so than the small child ensconced on the hospital bed.

"Sasuke is as well as can be expected," he continued in a slightly monotonous tone, "last night was very trying for all of us; you also did not emerge unscathed." He motioned to the bandaged wrapped around Naruto's eye that encroached upon the left side of his face and covered his eye. Under that thin dressing was the last remnant of his eldest son. _No, not my son…_

Naruto had been so fixated on the fate of his classmate that he completely dismissed the lack of visual acuity stemming from his left; he picked up a few dim rays of light, but little more. With his uncovered eye, the blond spitfire noticed that his surroundings vaguely resembled a hospital, but he wasn't sure; he seldom had reason to be treated. _I'm glad Sasuke is safe, even if I had lost eye it, it would have been worth it. I can still be Hokage with one eye; that's definitely worth his life._

Naruto had little experience with adults or more precisely, parents and found it slightly difficult to broach conversation with man, Sasuke's father, standing in his path. He started awkwardly, "I'm happy that he's okay…um…are you okay? I'm not exactly sure what happened last night, but I guess that a lot of people in your family were probably hurt…" He trailed off slowly not wanting to offend his visitor, but he was genuinely interested in the previous night.

If Fugaku had been surprised by the child's goodwill before, then he was thoroughly gob smacked by the second address of his concern for others. From most other civilians the seasoned shinobi would have taken the concern with a grain of salt, believing it only to be a possible attempt to curry favor with the near – formerly-- omnipotent Uchiha clan, but he sensed no duplicity in the kid's words. _I suppose that his demeanor will make things easier, but I still cannot help but feel as though I will be forcing his hand in this. _

_Now, now is the time for action! _ "Naruto-sama, your concern for my son and myself has impressed me deeply and there are no words to express my gratitude, but I would do as I am able.You put yourself in grave danger to protect my son," he announced quietly, "and for that you have lost an eye, but with that loss, you have gained a very powerful gift; a gift from myself on my son's behalf. You now possess the Leaf's most powerful bloodline ability to use as you see fit, please make use of it to restore the honor of my family. If it was within my power to do so, I would have proclaimed you my son and had you moved into my quarters immediately, but I am afraid that is not possible."

He sounded as though he were facing an execution; the rictus he wore made him look the part as well.

The academy student hung on his every word in a state of wide-eyed stupor; he was being addressed as some sort of lord! If the proclamation of the Uchiha clan head's desire to welcome to his family had left him half dizzy, then the sight of the once mighty Uchiha prostrated at his feet had left him nearly catatonic. He was so absorbed in the scene in front of him that he never bothered to consider that he had somehow acquired a bloodline limit. _ I wonder what kind of drugs they have me on…maybe I can take some home with me._

Prostrated and practically kissing Naruto's feet, Fugaku pressed his advantage, "You have given my son his life, and although I am forever indebted to you, there is one more thing I must ask of you. I beg forgiveness for my selfish requests, but please consider them; you must consider them." _I truly am sorry to ask such things, but after the loss of my wife and son, I will do anything to protect Sasuke. Forgive me Yondaime._

"Sasuke no longer has a brother to watch out for him. He is a soft child, and he is unable to protect himself from the cruelty of this world; truly he is an innocent. His brother may have destroyed what little strength he had, but I am equally responsible for neglecting him as well," admitted Fugaku. He stood up, made his way to Naruto's bedside and placed a hand on the much smaller male's shoulder. "I beg you, please."

Naruto croaked, "Yes, uh yeah. I'll help Sasuke any way that I can," he started to gain a little bit of his legendary effrontery, "it's the promise of a life time old man!"

"Thank you."

All of the tension drained out of the jounin for the first time in what had felt like years; it had only been twelve hours. He extended his hand in gratitude and noticed that his hand engulfed the much smaller one that was outstretched in his direction. Someone would have to make sure that the runt was put on a decent diet; he now represented the Uchiha clan, and midgets didn't easily instill fear into their enemies.

With his most bedazzling smile, "Hey old man, how about you tell about this bloodline limit I got now!"

Fugaku's efforts not grin came to naught. "Sure."

He and Naruto chittered on for a good period before Fugaku excused himself to check up on his sole heir.

* * *

Sarutobi had run a hand through his, admittedly thinning, hair and sighed exasperatedly; the past few hours had given way to little rest and the foreseeable future would likely offer little respite as well. If not for his near inifinite supply of tobacco to calm his frayed nerves, he might well have vexed anyone within striking distance.

The preceding night wrought terrible devastation upon Konoha's already diminished forces; eight years after the last great disaster to befall the Leaf had not been enough to replenish even the auxiliary troops, let alone the main branches. Losing such a powerful resource as the Uchiha clan significantly decreased the military might of the once omnipotent shinobi nation. Should things continue to advancing in that manner…..it was not a train of thought that the Third wanted to continue. _I will do what I can, but what will be, will be. I have more pressing matters to attend at the moment anyway,_ he contemplated, blowing a thin stream of smoke.

Uzumaki Naruto; the Uchiha clan were not the only casualties suffered the night prior. That poor boy was mercilessly cut down, and it was all the Third could do not to sick up himself. He felt responsible for Naruto's condition; if he acted sooner he might well have stopped the treacherous prodigy and spared Naruto the agony of going through life with only one viable eye.

It wasn't the truth and Sarutobi knew it, but it did not ease his burden in the slightest. At least one small miracle took place last night. Naruto might only ever have one normal eye to get through most of his life, but the eye he was given would be a Godsend for the aspiring Hokage; with the Sharingan, there could be no jutsu out of Naruto's grasp. Even though knowing over a thousand jutsu was not truly a pre-requisite for being name Hokage, it surely couldn't hurt.

The Sharingan was a gift of divine providence, of that he held no doubt, but even so, nothing in life was free; that powerful advance bloodline limit would go to waste without anyone to guide young Naruto in its use. The Uchiha clan, the true origin of the legendary Copy Wheel Eye, wanted nothing to do with anything outside of clan matters and even less for those who acquired their _gift _unnaturally; Kakashi could attest to that.

_Speaking of Kakashi, if there was one time that I could hope that damned impossible man would show up it is now. I planned to approach this in a friendly manner, but if he does not arrive posthaste he will have NO choice in the matter. Reputations be damned. _ If he could as _anyone _other than Kakashi to take on Naruto, he would. Kakashi was a powerful and skilled jounin, and he was hailed as the Leaf's Legendary Copy Ninja for his artificially obtained Sharingan, but he was completely unreliable outside of missions. No matter, Sarutobi would just have the younger man consider this a prolonged mission, and that would be that.

A gentle creaking of the colossal oaken chamber doors pulled the Third Hokage out of his thoughts and signaled the arrival of the one shinobi who could possibly help Naruto turn his curse into his greatest strength. Sharingan no Kakashi stood much taller than the age worn Hokage, but even he shrunk beneath penetrating stare of his superior; perhaps he should have made an effort to show up on time for once. _Too late for that now._

Hatake Kakashi was an odd sort. He was known throughout the shinobi world, or more accurately he was feared throughout the shinobi world, but to see the man one would fail to notice anything particularly telling of his legendary skills; he looked a bit loopy if anything. The white haired jounin was tall, thin and seemed to walk with a perpetual slump. His hands rarely left his pockets, but if they did, they were usually occupied by some form of pornography; high quality and well written porn, but porn nevertheless. Seeing masked shinobi would not be a particularly shocking experience as many shinobi took part in that practice and that did not make Kakashi stand out. What did make him stand out was that he never took the thing off, and that he also wore his forehead protector over his left eye, leaving only one eye as the entire visible are on his face.

He might have looked goofy, but it was better that he was seen with his forehead protector down; anyone who got a good look at him with it up, never looked again. Behind his forehead protector hid a terrifying weapon; the Sharingan!

"Kakashi, I assume you know why I have called for you," grumbled the eldery nin, "over four hours ago, I might add."

Kakashi at least had the grace to look sheepish, but schooled his features quickly and in a smooth baritone voice said, "I'll do it."

* * *

Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Seriously, though, I wanted to thank everyone once again for the feedback! This is my first story and I realize that I am not as skilled as lot of the more talented authors out there, but I am trying and I am making this story for all of you to read! Please let me know what you think, so I can make this a fanfiction that everyone likes to read.

I want to thank Viperflamer for writing his story Brutality. His awesome story is what inspired me to try my hand at writing. If I am even 1/10 as skilled as he by the end of this story, it will all be worth it. I aspire to reach that level of success and mastery of plot….I realize that this fic is a little bit unoriginal in some ways, but I am trying to make it unique. I won't lie and say that Brutality didn't inspire this fic, but I think that I can make it so that beyond a mere surface appearance, the fics are not very similar at all, even if his story is about 1,000 times better.

Ahaha, sorry to have rambled there  I just wanted to mention him because everyone should read his stuff, at least once. I am shooting for at least one update a night, for a while anyways, because I have some free time with the approaching holiday seasons.

Oh, one final note, vote for who you want in the final Harem. I am gonna keep it to 3-4 girls as my skills aren't sharp enough to tackle more yet, methinks.

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long delay and any drama that's happened lately. I've been so bogged down with stuff and on top of that, I've been trying to write a lot so I can keep a nice flow of updates. So here's a new chapter to enjoy. It shouldn't be very long until the next update. So without further ado, here's chapter 3, just like I promised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Damn bastard," Naruto cursed. His new sensei – the bastard, one eyed – Kakashi was a slave driver.

Kakashi had his blond trainee run as many laps around Konoha as possible, until he collapsed; he claimed it was to test Naruto's endurance and stamina, but Naruto secretly thought that his sensei was jealous of him and wanted to annoy him. He could keep his Sharingan open as long as he wanted to without hindrance, and Kakashi regularly lamented his ability copy _that _ability.

It was only the first meeting, but it left Naruto with little doubt as to just how harsh a taskmaster the legendary Copy Ninja of Konoha could be, and just how seriously he was taking Naruto's training. Naruto was supposed to be following in his footsteps after all, so he needed to be serious.

_Ha, that's so cool. Konoha's Copy Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto! I could definitely get used to that!_ the blond thought cheerily.

It was something new for him, to be important and wanted, that is. In all of his life, he was just the tagalong, the one no one wanted, _that _boy – the one all of the kids were supposed to stay away from. Sure, he always enjoyed pranks, but Naruto never thought of himself as bad, or at least not that bad.

Thankfully, the meeting with Kyuubi a few nights before cleared things up. It didn't make it hurt any less; he didn't kill all of those people. Still, at least knowing was better than than not, or at least Naruto reasoned. After all, now that he knew why people hated him, maybe he could do something about it.

_Hmmm, maybe Sakura-chan willl be really impressed now that I've this ultra cool eye and Kakashi-sensei is gonna teach me a bunch of incredible jutsu!_

"Naruto! Get up!" Kakashi barked, effectively breaking Naruto out of his day dreams. "If you have enough time to sit down and day dream, you have enough time run laps! Get going!"

Hoping his sensei wouldn't hear, Naruto mumbled, "Bastard."

"I heard that."

Grumbling a bit more, Naruto started his laps, ruing the day he ever got that stupid eye. _Like I'd ever wanna be some stupid Copy Ninja..._

* * *

He collapsed on his bed, and he rubbed his growling stomach. He needed food, and he needed it fast!

By the end of Kakashi-bastard's _training _– more like torture – Naruto had run nearly two hundred laps and work on taijutsu forms for three hours straight. Luckily, Bastard-sensei let him use his Sharingan to copy the basic forms, so that was a bit easier than it could have been. But, even though he'd mastered the forms the moment his eye caught them, he was still forced to practice and practice and practice.

_Considering how dumb he looks, you'd never guess he was such a hard ass. I bet his teacher never made him work this hard. Dammit, that's not a good attitude. If I wanna be Hokage and marry Sakura-chan, I need to work this hard. Doesn't mean I gotta like it though, _Naruto mused.

Pushing himself up off of his bed and onto his feet, shuffled over to the kitchen table in his apartment and grabbed his keys. He decided that he was too tired to cook and ramen sounded like it would hit the spot.

_Heh, ramen always sounds like it'll hit the spot._

When Naruto got outside and looked around, he noticed it was night time. The dark blanketed the entire village, and only the small shops lit by hanging lights that dotted the streets provided any semblance of illumination. It was beautiful. Though he'd only had it for a couple of days, Naruto could tell that it would be nights like this where he would most appreciate having the Sharingan; he could capture every glimmer, every whimsical shadow, every star in the clear night sky and store it away forever.

He thought that it would also be useful to help capture all of the great memories he was sure to have in the future, now that he was finally starting to find his place in the world.

Taking in all of the breathtaking surroundings and Konoha's incredible night sky, Naruto quickly lost track of time and arrived at Ichiraku ramen before he knew it. Ichiraku...Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the irony. Ichiraku meant "one comfort" and he often wanted to ask if they knew just how true that was for him especially.

It was true that Naruto often sought out the wonderful food of Ichiraku ramen, but the reality of the situation was that he really came here for the people. It wasn't the ingredients or some secret recipe that made the food so wonderful; it was old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, who accepted him so easily, that made it memorable.

Even after the worst of days, old man Teuchi and Ayame never had anything less than a warm smile and enthusiastic greeting to welcome him. In truth, without those two, ramen would just be boiled noodles, and what had survived of Naruto's optimism throughout the years would have been dust in the wind.

Getting the old cook's attention, he hollered out, "Hey old man! One pork ramen!"

"Oh? Only one? Did that crazy eye of yours somehow sap your love of my world renowned cooking?" the only man joked.

"Dad...leave him alone. Can't you tell he's had a rough day?"

"Oh, you wound me my most beautiful flower of a daughter? Can't you tell I'm concerned; our number one customer only ordered one bowl!" said Teuchi.

Naruto rolled his eyes. They were always like that, but it made him feel just a little more normal, and he loved them for it. "Hey! You didn't let me finish my order. I want one pork to start, and I'll take a couple miso after that."

"That's more like it! Speaking of which, how are you feeling? I mean, it's only been a couple of days, how are you holding up, kiddo?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I'm doing fine, why? Have you heard something?"

"Well, it's just that eye of yours has gotten a lot of attention, and not all of it is good."

Ayame broke in, " Dad, don't scare him! Naruto, listen, just please be careful. There are a lot of mean people in this world, and the Uchiha bloodline is very valuable."

"I know, I've already had the talk. But don't worry you guys, the old man's got people watching out for me, and Kakashi-sensei said that in a few months that I'll be good enough to be a genin. Although, I'm not graduating for a few years."

"Alright then, Naruto-kun, but like Ayame said, keep an eye out.," said the old man, " Bah! Enough of this serious stuff, what's new?"

And so it went, for the next few hours Naruto described every event of the last few days in vivid details. From the time he valiantly saved Sasuke-kun's life, to his awakening and Fugaku-sama's deal and Bastard-sensei's training, nothing was left out.

* * *

Naruto got himself out of bed and stretched, which he desperately needed after a night of blissful recuperation. His night at Ichiraku was a godsend, and it helped him take his mind off of just how sore he was.

He was hungry, but he decided to skip breakfast since Fugaku-sama invited him for lunch and said that they had some very important stuff to do regarding clan rituals and stuff; Naruto wasn't very good with that kind of stuff, since he never had a clan to worry about before. He also mentioned that after the rituals Naruto might be a bit queasy, so breakfast was out for sure.

Naruto grabbed a pair of blue shorts and a bright orange shirt out of his closet and threw them on, They weren't particularly fancy or high end, but he liked them, and he wasn't gonna dress up for anything unless they told him ahead of time. He just hoped Fugaku-sama wouldn't be too upset, in the event that he _was _expected to dress to impress.

Running out of his apartment, he stumbled and nearly landed on his face. He would have, but a large hand caught the back of his shirt in a firm grasp and lifted him to his feet.

"Woah there, Naruto," said a deep voice. "I realize that I mentioned the meeting and subsequent rituals were important, but you still have quite a bit of time to get there."

Fugaku-sama was a man of medium height and build, with a stern face and dark charcoal eyes. His shoulder length was tucked behind his ear in a tidy, clean look; he liked everything in its proper place, even himself and his appearance. His dark blue Konoha standard issue uniform was perfectly pressed and the Uchiha Police Corps. Logo on the sleeve was bright and clean and even his jounin vest was spotless, despite blood soaked smears that covered it only days before. He definitely made for an impressive sight.

Right beside Fugaku-sama was Sasuke-kun, his son. He was a small boy of average height, with fair skin and charcoal eyes. His most noticeable feature was his jet black hair, that Naruto secretly thought resembled a duck's rear end. He had to supress a fit of giggles at that.

Sasuke scowled lightly, "What's so funny, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto brought his hand up to the back of his head as a nervous habit. He said, "Ah, nothing. I was just thinking about how I'm gonna get Kakashi-sensei back for making me run all of those laps yesterday"

"Hmph...hahaha. What are you gonna do?" Sasuke tried to act dignified, but he ended up not being able to conceal his amusement. Naruto knew that he found his pranks as fun and exciting as Naruto himself did.

Despite the slight twitch of his lips, Fugaku reprimanded them, "Naruto, you should display the characteristics we expect of the Uchiha clan, even if you're not officially one. You are still representing us. And you, Sasuke, I'm glad that you're finally starting to feel better."

Fugaku ruffled Sasuke's hair. Naruto felt a pang of jealousy stab through his chest. He too was glad that Sasuke-kun was starting to become more like himself, but just once, he too would like to have a father figure ruffle his hair. At least, he felt that way until Fugaku did just that; then, he just wanted Fugaku-sama to keep treating him like that forever.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was sporting a sincere smile. He was finally starting to find some peace; Naruto was happy for him.

"So, what exactly is going to happen at this, uh, ceremony?" asked Naruto.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Naruto-kun, but I think both you and Sasuke will be pleased."

Naruto whined,"Eh? Not even a clue?"

"No, let's get moving. Nice shirt by the way"

* * *

So that's it. Chapter 3.

What's in store for Naruto and Sasuke? What is this ritual? Stay tuned, I think you'll all be in for a surprise. The next chapter should be out in less than a week to a week.

Sorry for all of the drama and everything. I'm not quitting and you guys can look forward to many chapters! I was just letting a few rotten apples spoil the bunch for me.

I also want to get the word out there for any good fics I come across, so here goes. A fic called Ablutions, by Kandagawa is really cool! From what he's said, it's gonna be a super powered Naruto fic, but the actual storyline (which he's told me all about) is really unique and original. Be sure to check that out! You can find a link in my favorites.

Until next time,

-Spiffacles


End file.
